


Go all the Way

by Sukuangtou



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Death, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If you want - Freeform, Kid Fic, Kid Peter, Mutiny, Swearing, Teenage Peter, dead bodies, kragdu, small spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukuangtou/pseuds/Sukuangtou
Summary: A mutiny breaks out on the Elector, and this time neither Yondu nor Kraglin had been expecting it. Unluckily for Peter, he’s stuck in the middle of the ship, unsure where he should go or who he should trust.Can be seen as Kraglin/Yondu if you want.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter had never been amidst a mutiny before.

Sure, there had been mutinies while he was on the ship, but they were always the other side of his locked bedroom door, and he always had his music playing loud. Yondu and Kraglin had always been expecting them, and they always had a full alphabet of plans prepared for when they struck. Half the time, they were the ones who attacked first, not letting the mutiny spread like a disease through the ship and gain momentum.

They had never been caught unaware before, and Peter had never been stranded in the middle of the ship.

He instantly decided that it was far scarier on this side of the door. And for a thirteen year old to say it was scary? Yeah, it must be pretty damn scary.

Currently, Peter was doing his best to keep out of sight and out of mind. He was in one of the hundreds corridors that filled the Elector, trying to find somewhere quiet to tuck himself away where the mutineers would not find him and wait it out. Peter knew better than to take on an entire ship on his own, especially as he had no weapon.

At the end of the corridor there was a shrill cry, followed soon after by a loud cheer.

Peter quickly made a U-turn, scurrying back the way he came. At the moment he had no idea who was on what side, and last thing he needed was to run into people more than happy to use him as bait against the others. Peter did not fancy being the reason Yondu surrendered.

"This way, c'mon!" 

“Quiet, they’re here somewhere.”

Hushed voices echoed in the direction Peter was heading, and he went stock still, ears strained as he tried to determine which direction they were coming from. There were footsteps, a lot of them, and they seemed to be approaching his corridor. That hadn't been Kraglin talking, or Yondu, and he couldn't go back, the shouting and laughter were still going.

Peter had long ago outgrown the vents, leaving him no option but to dive through the only door available, praying that it was empty and safe.

It was medical room. Not the med bay, but one of the several rooms scattered around the Elector with beds and simple medical equipment. Yondu had once explained that if something happened in the med bay such as an outbreak, or if they couldn't get there, then there were still places on the ship with medication and bandages available. They were more than needed when travelling with a bunch of Ravagers, and also meant that the med bay was not filled with people with petty, sort-it-yourself injuries.

As the door slid shut behind him, Peter sucked in a panicked breath, going stiff and his heart thudded wildly.

Someone was leaning over the bed.

Footsteps were in the corridor, just the other side of the door.

The person turned.

"Pet-"

"Shhh!" 

Kraglin frowned but complied, waiting until things fell quiet and the people had moved on. Peter sighed, trying to calm his heart, before hurrying over to Kraglin and welcoming the brief but strong hug he received.

Sometimes it was ok to pretend he was eight again, and Kraglin was going to keep him safe and sound. The first mate was splattered with blood from head to toe, and stunk of gunpowder and ozone and sweat, but Peter didn’t care and instead dug his head into Kraglin’s chest.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Kraglin asked, pulling away and keeping a hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"No, I'm fine." He gave a crooked smile, "Good thing I didn't go to the mess with you."

"Ha, you missed the fun!" Kraglin ruffled his hair. A groan came from the bed, and Peter suddenly realised they weren't alone.

"Yondu?"

Moving around Kraglin, Peter approached the bed. Yondu was laid awkwardly across it, blood dribbling down the side of his head and the arrow sat useless beside him. Yondu shifted, hands clenching, but did not wake.

"Things...Ended badly." Kraglin sighed, picking up the bandages he had been taking out of a packet. He began to slowly wrap Yondu's head.

"Will he be ok?"

"Sure he will."

"Sure?"

"This is Yondu, Pete. If something like this took him out he would come back from the dead out of sheer spite alone."  
Peter barked a laugh at that, but still hovered near as Kraglin tied off the bandage.

"So who's on our side?"

"Tullk, Oblo, Narblik, and Horuz."

"You mean, everyone else is...?"

"I...Don't know, in all honesty." Kraglin looked uncomfortable, watching Yondu closely. "They're all I've been able to confirm at the moment, and I can't really leave the Captain to go and find out."

"What should we do?"

"I..." Kraglin thought for a moment. "My main priority is to keep the Captain safe, but if anything happens to you I'm good as dead."

"Love you too Krags."

Kraglin wrinkled his nose at the nickname, and made to hit him over the head. Peter dodged with practiced ease, chuckling.

"Don't make me fling you out there!" Kraglin shook his head and sighed again, and suddenly he seemed a lot older to Peter, like a worn down man. "I'm gonna have to hide you somewhere and pick you up later."

"Wish I could still fit in the vents."

"Same, Pete." He paused. "You ain't gonna complain that you can't help?"

"Hell no!" Kraglin raised an eyebrow, and put a hand to Peter's forehead. Peter shook him off.

"You bang your head?"

"Har har, you’re hilarious, oh how my sides are splitting."

"Usually you'd be all over this."

"Yeah, when we were expecting them, and if I had my gun." 

Peter's gun was currently locked away in Yondu's cabin, the Captain not trusting the thirteen year old with it for some reason.

I mean, if you're going to line things along your console, what did he expect?

"Point taken." Kraglin nodded, and then gave him a lopsided grin. "Your lesson of the day, pick your fights wisely. Being outnumbered and without a weapon is probably not a good one."

"Roger."

There were footsteps in the corridor again, and both froze, Kraglin pulling him closer as they listened. Carefully, the first mate pulled put his gun and checked the ammo. 

"How much?"

Kraglin gave him a look.

"Three shots."

Peter nibbled his lip and watched the door, his eyes not leaving until the footsteps disappeared down the corridor.

"They're looking for us, they know the Captain's down." Kraglin scanned the room. "I need to get you safe."

"The only thing is the vents, and that's no use."

"Not necessarily." Kraglin crossed the room and pulled down a small metal flap from the wall, sticking his head inside. Curious, Peter wandered over.

"What is it?"

"Rubbish chute."

"Eww..." 

Kraglin was looking both down and up, his brows crossed in thought. He then activated the computer on his wrist, and brought up the blueprints of the ship. 

“Can’t you communicate with the others on that?” Peter suddenly thought, “You could let them know where we are.”

“No, it’s possible that the mutineers are going to hack into these. It would give us away.”

“Oh.”

Kraglin scratched at his beard, his eyes scanning over the blueprints.

"I'm thinking..."

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm going to take this opportunity to say how much I hate it."

"But...?"

"Yeah, ok.

"Whichever way you go, you'll be fine." Kraglin explained, holding up the blueprints and pointing out the chute. "If you go down, or probably fall down, then you'll land on all the junk down there, mostly old food."

"Yippy."

"There's plenty doors down there, so you won't be trapped.” Kraglin highlighted them on the screen. “If you go up you'll be near the top of the ship. You’ll come out here, see?”

“Yep.”

“Last I knew Horuz and the rest were up there."

"You want me to go up?" 

Kraglin nodded.

"We need to let them know where we are, help me get the Captain somewhere safer and get a plan going. Once you’ve told them you can hide out in the shoot ‘til this is all over."

"Mission accepted." Peter did an exaggerated Ravager salute. "Find others, give them your location, hide in the shoot."

"Got it in one. Here," Kraglin slipped out a knife from his sleeve, handing it to Peter. "So you're not completely unarmed. You remember your training, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Peter slotted it into his belt. 

"Take care," Kraglin ruffled his hair. "I don't fancy no arrow in my neck."

"I will, promise."

It was going to be a back against the wall, feet against the opposite wall kind of thing, slowly inching upwards until he reached the top. Normally Peter avoided these things like a plague, hating having all that empty space beneath him, where one small slip would send him tumbling down, down, down until he smacked into whatever was at the bottom. But there was not much choice here, so he was going to have to grit his teeth and bear with it.

Kraglin helped him get into position, and then he began his slow climb upwards. Kraglin watched him from below.

“Use your hand, Pete.”

“H-How?” He asked, straining to keep himself upright. 

“Put them stiff against the walls beside you. If something goes then you’ve got something to…” Kraglin trailed off, and when Peter spared a glance down, he saw that man was gone.

“Kraglin?”

“Pete.” Kraglin reappeared, but he was watching his shoulder. “Whatever you hear, keep going. Get the others, understood.”

“Y-Yes, but-”

“Stay silent.”

Kraglin shut the flap, and there was a strange banging noise from the room. Peter’s stomach dropped as realisation dawned on him. 

They had found the room.

“Open up!”

“We know you’re in there!”

“Come out, scum!”

There was a blast, and the sounds of many people piling into the room. Peter held his breath, trying to stay as silent as possible as he continued struggling upwards inch by inch.

“Surrender.”

“Ha!” Kraglin laughed, but Peter could hear it was tense. “Sure! Why don’t I hand the Captain over on a silver plate while I’m at it?”

“We don’t have to do this, Obfonteri.” Someone was saying. Peter strained to listen in the dark, echoing chute. “The _Captain_ here don’t appreciate you like we do, ain’t got no respect.” Kraglin was silent. “Join us, we can be part of the Ravagers again, the _full_ Ravagers, not just some man going ‘round picking up kids.”

“You know, Yul’k,” Kraglin said, “You’re full o’ shit.”

A lone shot rang out, the noise ringing loudly in the confined space of the shoot. Peter gulped, sweat pouring down his face from effort and fear.

There was a roar, and suddenly people were running and screaming and shouting orders. Guns were going off, blasting loudly and shaking Peter to the core. Somewhere in the din, Peter heard Kraglin crying out, but if it was in pain or in fight he did not know.

Peter bit his tongue, and continued on upwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter continues his climb up the shoot...

In the rubbish chute Peter had no sense of time, only the slowly narrowing distance between him and the top. He passed other openings as he gradually climbed, and sometimes could hear faint talking on the other side, but he dared not try and find out who they were. Peter had a mission, and he was going to damn well complete it.

He hoped Kraglin was ok…

Peter shook his head, pushing that thought away and continuing on. Of course Kraglin was ok, it was Kraglin! He could kick serious ass! He was probably, right now, barely lifting a finger as those goons attacked him. Flick of the wrist? Eight down with one knife. A kick? Five are thrown into a wall.

Kraglin would be absolutely fine. 

Yondu too.

Relief washed over Peter as the highest opening came into view, and he resisted laughing out loud. His muscles ached and screamed, sweat stuck his clothes to him like a second skin, but he was there. Peter had made it. 

Peter pushed open the door, and with a careful bit of manoeuvring, tumbled onto the metal floor. He lay there for a moment on his stomach, appreciating being back on solid ground.

That was when he noticed he had fallen into the middle of a group of Ravagers.

Someone grabbed him and pulled Peter into the air.

“Hey!”

Peter squirmed, and unsheathed the knife Kraglin had given him, swinging at the man who held him up by the collar.

“Kid! Kid it’s us!”

Peter paused, and glanced around.

“Oh, hi guys.”

He was placed back on the floor, and Peter quickly put away the knife. 

“What the hell were you doing in there?” Horuz asked, the rest of the men gathering around. There were more people here than Kraglin had listed, Peter noticed. Good.

“Kraglin sent me.”

A mutter went around the men.

“Where is he, Pete?” Tullk asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Is the Captain with him?” Peter nodded.

“Yeah, Yondu was injured and unconscious, and he and Kraglin were in the medical room linked with that chute.” Peter said in one breath, still panting from his climb. “Kraglin told me to come and get you, but just after I left they were found.”

“Do you know what happened after that?” A man who Peter recognised as one of the mechanics asked, looking uneasy.

“No…There was lots of fighting, and I know Kraglin only had three shots left in his gun…”

“Shit.” Someone muttered.

“There ain’t no reason to worry.” Tullk spoke up, addressing all the men, “We all know Kraglin’s tough, and we’ve all seen him take on large numbers before. We’ll stick with the plan Kraglin gave Peter.”

“And how are we meant to get there?” Another person, one of the engineers, asked. “There are groups of mutineers everywhere.”

“He’s right.” Peter confirmed, “I passed a lot climbing the chute. They’re on every level.”

“Why,” Tullk grinned, “I say we go down the same way Peter came up.”

“What?” Multiple people said at once in a perfect chorus.

“Yeah, what?” Peter added.

“It’s the best way.” Tullk said, “We can travel unseen. The bigger lads might have to bunch up a bit, but it’s the quickest way down without having to engage and give away our position.”

“They’re going to be heading up here anyway,” Peter thought aloud, before suddenly realising he was the centre of attention.

“Why do you say that, lad?”

“Well, they’re going to be coming after you lot, so as they head up, we should head down.”

“See?” Tullk patted him on the back, “Kid’s learning. Right then, heaviest first, lightest last. That means you Peter.”

“Wouldn’t it be better is I went first?”

“If you fall, the person beneath you can catch ya.” Tullk said, opening the door flap and looking down. “If someone heavy falls, then there’s no way in hell you could catch them.”

“Point taken.”

“C’mon then, everybody in.”

And so Peter found himself back in the chute once more, slowly inching downwards. It was a lot harder than going up, that much was for sure. Beneath him, the twenty or so men were also finding it tough, especially the tall ones who had to scrunch up tight. How they were managing to stay silent Peter did not know. That was somewhat of a miracle for Ravagers.

Just like going up, they passed rooms with people inside, hearing the mutterings and planning. Although Peter could tell that some men wanted to leap out and shoot, no one did, understanding they were hardly in a position for a surprise attack. All it would take was a few shots upwards and a few downwards to take them all out.

“It’s the next one.” Peter hissed as they drew near.

“Alright, Kid.” Someone whispered back, “Everyone, listen out for voices.”

When they reached the flap, they all came to a stop, hardly daring to breathe as they strained to hear any voices or footsteps. They must have sat there for ages, just listening, until whoever was at the bottom slowly pried the door open, peeking inside. 

“There’s no one there.” They said lowly.

“Not even Kraglin?”

“No, there’s bodies, but no one else.”

People began to shift uncomfortably.

“What should we do?”

“Should we leave here?”

“I think we should go back up.”

Everyone came to a very sudden halt as a flap was opened somewhere high above them. Laughter could be heard, and then a single shot rang out. A mighty roar went up, and then, in the small amount of light which came through the door, something was pushed through.

Warm, hot liquid splattered onto Peter’s face.

His eyes widened.

“Oh god…”

The body was given a final shove, and then fell limply down the chute, hitting the sides as it did.

“Brace yourselves!” Someone said, voice above a whisper but still trying to be restrained.

Peter could only stare in horror as the body limply fell towards him.

And then it hit him.

The sudden weight and impact sent Peter sliding down the shoot, feet and hands desperately looking for a hold as he then fell into the man below, sending a chain reaction amongst them all. Man after man slid into one another, and the person at the very bottom made a growling noise as all their weight fell onto him.

“Hold it!” He hissed, “Hold it!”

“Shit!”

“Holy fuck!”

The dead body was awkwardly spread across Peter, blood smearing across his jacket and trousers and face as dead eyes stared at him like an old gutted fish. 

“Peter!” The man below him was saying from just under him, “Peter, calm down!”

Peter’s breath was too quick.

“Get him quiet!”

“He’ll give us away!”

“Peter, Peter listen to me.” 

Peter was pretty much sat in the man’s lap, with the man’s head next to his ear.

“Peter, breathe, calm down.”

“I…”

“It’s ok, breathe.”

“I…” He felt the man breathing beneath him, and rather shakily tried to copy, eyes never leaving the dead person.

“That’s it, kid.”

“I…” He took another breath. “I…I’m o-ok.”

“Sure?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m…I’m ok.”

“What should we do?” Someone else asked, “And what should we do with…It?”

“It’s going to be a hassle to try and juggle it.” Tullk said from somewhere, “Everyone, put your feet into a corner and keep your legs wide.”

“ _What?_ ”

“We’re going to lower it down and then let it go.”

“W-What?” Peter frowned, still staring at the dead person, “We can’t do that! They need a burial, and-”

“It’s not that we’re not going to give him one.” The man beneath him said gently, “But at the moment he’s gonna get more of us dead.”

“But…”

“It’s ok, kid.” Someone else said.

“It’ll be fine.”

“We promise we’ll give him a burial.”

“O…Ok.”

“Good boy.”

Carefully, they all managed to wiggle free from one another, and slowly moved the lifeless man down between their legs until he reached the last person, who, with a bit of sadness, dropped him down the rest of the chute.

“Ok, everybody out, before we get into more trouble.”

Gradually everyone clambered out of the chute, stretching and cracking their joints as they did so. When Peter emerged into the light, he realised with horror was he was completely coated with blood. He stared at his stained hands.

A hand fell on his shoulder.

“It’ll be alright, I promise.”

Peter swallowed thickly and nodded.

The room they were in was covered with blood and bodies. There were smoking blasts in the walls from gunfire, and the bed was tipped over to one side, stained with blue. If Kraglin and Yondu’s absence was a good thing was yet to be decided.

“If they had been caught, there would have been an uproar by now.” Someone pointed out, which was very true. They were likely to know if they were dead; it would probably be broadcasted over the entire ship.

“Which means,” Said Horuz, “That’s they’re still alive somewhere.”

“If we assume the Captain was still unconscious,” The mechanic from earlier piped in, “Then where would Kraglin take him?”

“He’s got hidey holes all over the ship, they could be anywhere.”

“Any ideas, Kid?”

“Umm…” Peter nibbled his lip, trying to remember where Kraglin had shown him all the best hiding spots when he was little, in case of a mutiny. Funny how these things played out. “It would need to be easy to get to from here…Especially if Yondu is dead weight…”

Peter tried to mentally picture the blueprints Kraglin had shown him earlier, when he was saying how Peter could go either up or down…

Peter gasped and span back around to the chute.

“Kid?”

“They went down!” Peter stuck his head in, “There’s lots of doors where the junk ends up, Kraglin showed me, and who would think to look down there?”

“Kid’s got a point.”

“Anyone got a torch?” Someone held one out, and Peter took it, clicking it on and shining it into the chute. A little way down, there were lines of blood, as if someone bleeding had the wound scraping against the wall, leaving a long, horrible trail behind them. 

“Welp, looks like we’re going back in boys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ravager interactions, woohoo! 
> 
> Also, apparently the ship is called the Eclector, and not the Elector…In all honestly I don’t have to time to go back through all my fics and change it right now. That will have to be a job for later.
> 
> Anyway, let's just pretend that these guys survive the mutiny in Vol.2, shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the men go looking for Kraglin and Yondu

For the third time that day, Peter was in the chute.

It was almost becoming funny.

Below him, they had adopted the same system as before, heaviest at the bottom, lightest, i.e. Peter, at the top. They moved much quicker than last time, now there were all more confident in how to move in such a tight space. Peter was sure that, given a few more trips up and down, he could soon do this in ten minutes flat. 

Finally the first man reached the bottom.

“It’s a bit of a jump!” He called up softly, “So be careful.”

One by one they popped out of the confined space of the chute, Tullk helping to catch Peter who probably would have broken a leg from the jump.

The first thing that hit him was the smell. The rotting food, the mouldy and green meat, and the general stink of old trash and plastic. It made Peter want to gage, and reminded him of alleyways on Earth, where the rubbish would bake and ferment in the heat.

“Fan out,” Tullk ordered, “Shout if you find them.”

Peter turned around to start his search, and froze when he spotted the body face down in the muck, dried blood beneath it. Peter’s breath caught the back of his throat.

“Tullk…”

“Come on, lad.” He was steered away, “Let’s go look.”

They began their scramble up one of the piles of rubbish, feet sinking in, being careful where they laid their hands. The last thing you needed from here was a cut.

“Watch your step; look where you’re putting your feet.”

“I will.”

“This was probably all due to be dumped in space today,” Tullk said, noting the large mounds which had formed under each chute. “But I imagine people were a bit distracted-”

“Here!” A shout came from the far left, “I found them!”

They hurried their way over, Peter nearly slipping on mouldy muck more than once. 

Kraglin was lent against the wall with Yondu laid out beside him, gun in his hand. Blood was spilling down his head and over a black and swelling eye, and there was a suspicious blob of dark blue on his Ravager jacket over his shoulder. 

“Hey.” Kraglin greeted as the men all stumbled over, his voice sounding tired and worn, “What took you so long?”

“How on earth did you get down here?” Horuz asked, “You didn’t carry him, did you?”

“Ain’t telling.” Kraglin huffed, his one good eye falling on Peter. “You ok, Pete?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good.”

“You dropped him, didn’t you?” Horuz grinned and crossed his arms. “You dropped the Captain down the chute.”

“I have a right to remain silent.” Kraglin said, giving a weak grin when the men laughed. “If you all tell him anything, you’re all out the airlock.”

“Yes Sir.” Was chorused back, but they all seemed relieved.

“What’s the plan now?”

The men all squatted down in a circle, waiting for orders. Kraglin groaned, and tried to push himself up more. One of the men moved next to him, and began looking him over.

“You shouldn’t move,” He said, and Peter guessed he was on the medic team. “That’s a nasty head wound, and you’ve lost a lot of blood.”

“I’m well aware.” Kraglin said in a pained voice, hissing when the prodding got too much. “We need to get all the mutineers in one place and surprise them. That would be the quickest way to be rid of them all.”

“How do we do that?”

“We surrender…” A voice croaked, and everyone jumped, turning to Yondu who was now running a hand over his head. “Shit that hurt.”

“Oh _thank fuck!_ ” Kraglin cried, sliding back down the wall. “Now I can pass out!”

Yondu made a weak attempt to hit him.

“Someone fancy tellin’ me what the hell is goin’ on?”

……  
“I don’t like this plan.” Peter said, crossing his arms as he sat next to Kraglin, who was now spread out on his side with the head wound bandaged.

“I know.” Kraglin muttered, “But it’s the quickest way. They’ll all come running like rats once they hear Yondu.” Peter sighed and glanced around the rubbish tip.

“Wish I had my music.”

“You will soon.”

A pause fell between them, and Peter shuffled awkwardly.

Apart from one man who stayed to act as bodyguard to the two, the rest of the men, and Yondu, were off back up the chute. The aim was to get to the bridge, and then Yondu would broadcast their surrender. When the mutineers come running, the rest of the men will open fire, and, fingers crossed, that will be the end of it all.

“There’s a body over there.” Peter nodded in the relevant direction. “They chucked him down the chute while we were in there. He landed on top of me.”

“Is that…” Kraglin, who’s head was next to Peter’s lap, gestured to Peter’s clothes. “Where all that came from.”

“Yeah…He was on me for a while.”

A hand fell on his knee, and Kraglin gave it a squeeze. 

“He was a good man, I knew him.”

“Did you?” Peter blinked. “I thought he was quite low in the pecking order.”

“Well yeah, but that don’t mean I don’t know ‘im.” Kraglin took a deep breath, and squeezed his knee again. “We’ll give him a proper burial, don’t worry, Pete.”

“His dead eyes were looking right at me.”

“I know, I know.”

They sat, or in Kraglin’s case lay, there for a while. The other man had moved away from them, wandering between doors and giving them space. By the time the broadcast came through, Peter was nearly asleep. He had no idea what the time was, but he suspected it was late. He was sore, and tired, and by now just had enough of the entire situation.

“Stop killin’ my men!” Yondu’s voice rang out, startling Peter and Kraglin out of their doze. They waited, and the whole ship seemed to become still.

“Hello, Yondu.” Another voice rang out, “See you’ve woken from your nap.”

“They’ve hacked the comms.” Kraglin muttered.

“Hilarious. What do you want?”

“Your complete surrender.” The voice replied smoothly, “You _and_ your men.”

“You’ve killed half o’ them!”

“And have not killed others. Tell me, Yondu…” There was a muffled noise in the background, “Do you know where Peter is?”

Peter felt his skin prickle, and beside him Kraglin shifted. 

There was a long, long pause.

“I swear,” Yondu grit out, “If you-”

The sound of muffled screaming came from the other comm, and Peter gulped. 

“Are they…?”

“They’re pretending they have you.” Kraglin’s wrist computer dinged, and he pulled up the message. Quickly he tapped a reply. “Yondu just checked on us, so he knows they’re bluffing.”

“Can’t they hack that?”

“Yondu’s using code, he’s made it look like he’s orderin’ men to stay where they are.”

“What are they going to do?”

“This plays right into their hands.” Kraglin explained. “He’ll surrender.”

“My, my, Yondu, suddenly you’re not so talkative.” The voice echoed through the speakers again. “I hear my men found Kraglin earlier, afraid you’re going to lose another?”

“So you’re the ones who got Kraglin…” Yondu said stiffly, “You…”

“Ha, as if.” Kraglin laughed beside Peter, who grinned thinly.

“This is weird.” He mumbled.

“Yes,” The voice continued, “And if you don’t want the same fate on your precious Terran, I suggest you surrender.”

Yondu drew out the silence, and Peter could just imagine the wicked grin he was giving his men.

“Alright. We surrender.”

Now to sit back and wait it out.

It did not take long, and not even half an hour later Tullk appeared through a door.

“All done.” He said, “I’m under strict instructions to get you both to the med bay. You,” He nodded to the guard, “Are wanted upstairs.”

“Hooray.” Kraglin said weakly, groaning as Tullk helped him up, “Can I go to sleep now?”

“Ditto.” Peter yawned, “I wanna go straight to bed.”

He wasn’t allowed straight to bed, and instead found himself being checked over by a medic in the med bay.  
“I’m fine.” He protested, “I didn’t even bump into any of them.”

“You were lucky,” Kraglin piped up from the bed he was perched on, someone busy stitching the knife wound in his shoulder. “I’m gonna have to talk to Yondu into letting you keep your gun.”

“Would you?”

“There will be strict conditions.” Kraglin quickly added, “Like no shooting his trinkets.”

“Spoil sport.”

“Brat.”

“Quill!” Peter turned, annoying the medic in the process, and spotted Yondu entering the med bay, the bandages Kraglin had used still wrapped awkwardly around his head. Yondu strolled up to him, eyeing him over. “I hear you’re the man o’ the hour.”

“Am I?”

“Sure as hell.” Kraglin said, “Weren’t for you the men wouldn’t know where we were.”

“And you showed us a way down without getting caught!” Oblo shouted from across the room.

“You worked out where the Captain and Kraglin were!” Narblik called out.

Peter felt his cheeks reddening. Yondu laughed and patted him hard on the back.

“See? Right little Ravager in the making.”

“Never doubted him for a minute.”

“Always knew he would turn out good.”

They all laughed as Peter turned beetroot red and hid his face.

Peter had never been amidst a mutiny before. They had always been on the other side of the door, and his music had always been loud. Yondu and Kraglin always expected them, and had enough plans to fill the alphabet to stop them. Most of the time, they stopped them before they became a mutiny to begin with.

Despite the fact that it was the early hours of the morning, when no sensible creature was awake, there were drinks all around. Yondu bellowed at Peter’s face when he tried the one of the alcoholic drink the Ravager’s loved so much, and Kraglin, nursing his black and swollen eye, spluttered into his own beverage. Tullk, Horuz, Narblik, Oblo, and the rest of the men were merry, and everyone released the stress that had been building all day. Later, they had promised to hold the relevant funerals, but for now they were loud, laughing, and enjoying being alive.

Peter had never been amidst a mutiny before.

But if he could help save these people, these men who were willing to protect him through thick and thin, just by being a scrawny teenager who could fit in chutes?

Peter would do it again in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last story before I lose the internet, hope you liked it! Thank you everyone for your lovely feedback! If I don’t reply to your comment I promise I will as soon as I get the internet back.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing an older, cheekier Peter this time – He and Kraglin are so fun to write together! This is going to be my last story before I lose my internet connection for three weeks, so enjoy!


End file.
